Free State of Livonia
The Free State of Livonia, commonly known as Livonia, is a post-war nation located in the northern coast of Courland in Latvia. It is a city-state located in the Baltic States and is the home of the Livonian people, an ethnic group based in the Baltics and in Russia. Since its creation, the Free State of Livonia has done everything it can to avoid war believing that any conflict could bring about its destruction and the extinction of its people. 'History' 'Foundation' Back in pre-war times, the Livonian people were a small ethnic group located in the Baltics whos population was small by the start of the 21st century. The Livonian population grew as time went on and were based in Courland, Latvia and managed to survive the Great War due to fallout shelters protecting the population from fallout, but modern civilization was destroyed. By 2088, the Livonians emerged and created the Free State of Livonia with Roja as their capital an the northern coast as their territory. 'Peace with Latvia' Not long after its creation, Livonia occupied the northern parts of Courland and stopped after it managed to acquire all ethnic Livonians in the region and stopped expanding fearing a potential war with a neighboring state. Not long after expansion stopped, it ran into the New Republic of Latvia who was in the process of reclaiming their pre-war borders when they ran into Livonia. The Livonian government had managed to convince the new Latvian government to negotiate and establish diplomatic ties to avoid war. Livonia then entered into the "Long Peace" where it managed to stay neutral and avoic armed conflict for over half a century even as conflict broke out all across post-war Europe and even the Baltic states such as the First Baltic War where Piter invaded the Free State of Estonia and Latvia to annex them and expand its territory. When the war ended in November 2271, the Baltic League was formed and Livonia joined to acquire much needed military protection. 'Second Baltic War' In 2274, the Baltic League was carrying out general mobilization of is armed forces, the United Baltic Forces after the threat of the Commonwealth of Poland was risen due to their buildup in the border between Lithuania and occupied territories in Byelorussia. The Polish armies were at war with Byelorussia and Ukraine and in the Galician War and had bogged down into a stalemate. Not wanting to give up, the Polish chose to invade the Baltic States to annex them as part of their Intermarium plan sparking the Second Baltic War. Not long after the war began, the Polish Commonwealth deployed the Combined Baltic Fleet to establish a naval blockade around the Baltic States in order to deprive them of food and conduct amphibious landing operations. Most of these either failed or were called off due to coastal batteries on the Blatic coastline, though one of the operations did see Livonia invaded and forcibly retaken by Latvian intervetnion. Since the various states in Western Russia were divided on how to deal with the each other, the blockade had taken effect, albiet limited, on the Baltic states with Livonia being the most impacted as Latvia could only send limited food supplies into Livonia as it had to feed itself and convince Russian states to support the Baltic League. In August of 2274, the Baltic League attempted to convince Livonia to raise a small army to help fight against the Polish commonwealth and the government met the demand and raised an army of 1,428 soldiers officially designated as the First Army Regiment of Livonia. Livonia suffered famine during the war and its people were forced into the war which saw them emerge victorious by 2277 with the Lithuanian-Byelorussian Offensive. 'Post-War Recovery' The aftermath of the Second Baltic War saw Livonia in a dire state as the country suffered a horrific famine that killed over 1,000 people and after sustaining casualties in the war, a sizable portion of the Livonian population was wiped out and the small state was in dire need of foriegn aid and support, the latter of which was carried out by the Baltic League's Livonian Relief Commission. Foodstuff and supplies were brought into Livonia and help relieved the population and by 2279, the population began to rebound after two years of slow decline. The Baltic League also recieved aid from the United Russian States, a major federation in Western Russia, and this further helped relieve Livonia and give the Baltics a much needed ally for another potential war. 'Government' The Free State of Livonia is a unitary state under a parliamentary republic and a multi-party system. The Minister-President is the official head of state and head of government while the second highest political officer is the Vice Minister. The Parliament of Livonia is small comprised of only 210 representatives coming from the small provinces that Livonia has. The capital city is Roja and is where the seat of powero and government as well as the location of the Supreme Court which is made up of eight judges that are elected into power. 'Military' The Free State of Livonia, due to its small size and population, does not have any standing army and relies on protection from its neighbors. The only form of defense Livonia has is the Livonian National Guard, which is officially designated as a law enforcement organization. The LNG itself operates a small handful of vessels, mainly civilian boats turned into makeshift patrol and gunboats as well as a small handful of tanks and armored vehicles, mainly armored cars and makeshift APCs. National defense is handeled by the neighboring Baltic States due to defense treaties and peace treaties made with other countries to prevent war. The total size of the Livonian National Guard is at 484 total personel and is made up entirely of volunteers. Category:Locations Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Settlements